Spatzenschweif (WC)
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen |Rang1=Hauskätzchen |RName1=Boris |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Spatzenpfote (Sparrowpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Spatzenschweif / Spatzenpelz (Sparrowpelt) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Bienenwolke |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Kieselglanz, Pigeonkit, Sunnykit |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Parsleyseed, Quailkit |Familie4=Schwester |FName4=Springschweif |Mentor=Sandsturm (inoffiziell), Blattstern |Schüler=Bienenwolke, Nectarpaw |lebend=Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Habichtschwinges Reise, Tigerheart's Shadow, Battles of the Clans, Jenseits des Gesetzes, Nach der Flut |erwähnt=Brombeersterns Aufstieg, The Ultimate Guide}} Spatzenschweif oder Spatzenpelz (Original: Sparrowpelt) ist ein dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 6 ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Boris lebt anfangs mit seiner Schwester Minka zusammen als Hauskätzchen bei den Zweibeinern. Dass er von Katzen aus dem alten WolkenClan abstammt, beweisen seine kräftigen Beine, welche gut zum Springen geeignet sind. Auch Feuerstern erkennt daran, dass Boris WolkenClan-Ahnen hat und zum Clan gehört. Er schließt sich begeistert dem neuen Clan an. Boris wird der erste Schüler des WolkenClans und bekommt seinen Schülernamen: ''Spatzenpfote. :Spatzenpfote wird von Blattsprenkel ausgebildet. Während er die Fertigkeiten eines Kriegers erlernt, helfen neben Blattsprenkel auch Feuerstern und Sandsturm bei seiner Ausbildung mit. Nachdem er sein Kampfgeschick in der Schlacht gegen die Ratten unter Beweis stellt, wird er zum Krieger ernannt und erhält von Blattstern den Namen Spatzenschweif. Er selber bekommt die Schülerin Bienenpfote, obwohl er erst neu zum Krieger ernannt worden ist. ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Spatzenpelz ist ein gut arbeitender Krieger und freundlich zu seinen Clangenossen. Er ist sehr stolz, als seine Schülerin zur Kriegerin Bienenwolke ernannt wird. Manchmal ist Spatzenpelz allerdings etwas gehässig zu den Tageslichtkriegern und er ist auch bei der ersten Patrouille dabei, die Ziegensturm im Zweibeinerort gesehen hat. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Mangas ''Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Jenseits des Gesetzes :Als Blattstern und Scharfkralle in einer Nacht eine neue Jagdmethode erklären, meint er, dass die Katzen in so großen Gruppen alles davonjagen, was ihnen den Weg kreuzt. :Nachdem Springschweif die ertrunkene Flechtenpelz gefunden hat, fragt er Blattstern, ob sie Totenwache halten oder die zerstörten Baue wiederherrichten sollen. Nach der Flut :''Folgt Sonstiges *In der Originalversion von Feuersterns Mission sind seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen als gelb spezifiziert. *In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans und Der WolkenClan in Gefahr wird er als Spatzenschweif übersetzt in der gebundenen Erstausgabe von Feuersterns Mission und in Zerrissene Wolken hingegen mit Spatzenpelz, was die richtige Übersetzung seines Namens ist. Familie *Gefährtin: Bienenwolke *Töchter: Kieselglanz, Pigeonkit, Sunnykit *Söhne: Parsleyseed, Quailkit *Schwester: Springschweif *Nichten: Blütenherz, Cloudmist *Enkelinnen: Veilchenpfote, Zweigpfote *Neffen: Habichtschwinge, Duskpaw Character Art Offizielle Artworks Spatzenschweif.Manga.png|Spatzenschweif in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :Feuerstern: Es ist Zeit, dem Clan zwei neue Schüler zu geben. Von heute an wird diese Schülerin Springpfote heißen. Scharfkralle, du kannst einer Schülerin viel beibringen, daher wirst du ihr Mentor sein. :Springpfote: Heißt das, ich muss tun, was er sagt? :Sandsturm: Ja, das heißt es. Berühre seine Nase mit der deinen. :Scharfkralle: Was ist, wenn sie nicht tut, was ich sage? Was mache ich dann? :Sandsturm: Was du willst. :Feuerstern: Im Rahmen des Vernünftigen. Anfangs fragst du am besten mich oder Sandsturm, wenn du sie bestrafen musst. Wir sagen dir dann, was in unserem eigenen Clan angebracht wäre. Von heute an wird dieser Schüler Spatzenpfote heißen. Blattsprenkel, du wirst seine Mentorin sein und deine Erfahrung mit ihm teilen. :Blattsprenkel: Es tut mir Leid, Feuerstern, aber ich glaube, ich kann das nicht. Das Leben in einem Clan ist für mich so neu. Wie kann ich dann einen Schüler richtig ausbilden? :Feuerstern: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sandsturm und ich werden dir helfen. Eine Zeit lang werden alle Katzen miteinander lernen. :Blattsprenkel: Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Kriegerzeremonie :Blattstern: Meine nächste Aufgabe ist eine der wichtigsten, die ein Anführer erfüllen kann. Die Ernennung von neuen Kriegern. Scharfkralle, hat deine Schülerin Springpfote die Fertigkeiten eines Kriegers erlernt? Und versteht sie, was das Gesetz der Krieger für jede Katze bedeutet? :Scharfkralle: Ich kann beides bejahen. Sie hat wie ein erfahrener Krieger gegen die Ratten gekämpft. :Blattstern: Und ich kann das gleiche für meinen Schüler Spatzenpfote sagen. Ich, Blattstern, Anführerin des WolkenClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese beiden Schüler herabzublicken. Sie haben hart gearbeitet, um eure edlen Gesetze zu erlernen. Der SternenClan möge sie als Krieger willkommen heißen. Springpfote, Spatzenpfote, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten und den Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet? :Springpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Spatzenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Blattstern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Springpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Springschweif heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und deine Begeisterung und wir heißen dich als vollwertiges Mitglied des WolkenClans willkommen. Spatzenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Spatzenschweif heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Kraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertiges Mitglied des WolkenClans willkommen. :Alle WolkenClan-Mitglieder: Springschweif! Spatzenschweif! Springschweif! Spatzenschweif! Quellen en:Sparrowpelt (SC)fr:Plume de Merlefi:Varpusturkkiru:Птицекрылnl:Muspels (HC)pl:Wróbla Skóra (SC) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Habichtschwinges Reise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere